Estas cosas sólo pasan
by GiisselCasari
Summary: Gon y Killua simplemente intentaban fluir; y de alguna manera, conseguir que su familia resultara. Pero, a fin de cuentas, las depresiones son cosas que a veces pasan. Omegaverse.


Advertencias: El mundo de hxh no me pertenece. Esta historia contiene Ooc y puede tener spoilers de la serie.

_Okay, esta historia tiene como género el **omegaverse, **por lo que sí, Gon y Killua tienen un hijo. Todo esto para mi es muy interesante, y espero que puedan disfrutarlo._

* * *

_Estas cosas sólo pasan._

Kyeru se despertaba temprano todos los días, pero le gustaba quedarse en la cama mirando por la ventana. Era Domingo y los Domingos le tenía aún más ganas de mirar por la ventana. Afuera había neblina, pero aún así podía ver a Gon entrando y saliendo de la casa de vez en cuando, dejándole comida a los zorros. Kyeru disfrutaba ver como los animales esperaban que se marchara para acercarse, cazar la comida y salir corriendo. Eran animales asombrosos; trabajaban en equipo, y mientras el macho cazaba, la hembra cuidaba a las crías, o inclusive al revés. Cuando pequeño, a eso de los cinco años, más de una vez se sorprendió pidiéndole a Gon que le dejara conservar uno.

Gon le explicó que no se podía, eran animales salvajes. Así que decidió llevarlo para que los viera por sí mismo, a una madriguera.

−¿Ya ves? −señalaba en su dirección, mientras los observaban ocultos tras unos arbustos. Kyeru abría los ojos de la impresión. −Están vigilando antes de poder darle la comida a sus crías.

Kyeru, recostado en su cama, suspiró y reflexionó sobre los zorros, hasta que Gon interrumpió en su habitación de manera repentina.

−¡Mira, mira! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Kyeru lo observó entrar emocionado mirando su cámara. −Papá tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas, me causa vergüenza ajena, si me preguntaran si es que te conozco yo lo niego. −Kyeru intentó ignorarlo dando la vuelta sobre la cama.

−¡Kye-chan no tiene que ver nada con eso!

Resultaba que Gon le sacaba fotografías a escondidas a la vecina. Kyeru resopló porque, el tema este de la vecina, uf... siempre era tema.

Así que para poder contextualizar... era una larga historia. Bastante larga.

Gon y Killua llegaron a vivir a este lugar que quedaba fuera de la carretera, había muy pocas casas cercas una de la otra, y resultaba la casualidad de que esta en particular quedaba frente a la suya. Cuando se mudaron y conocieron a la vecina, Gina, no pasó de unos cordiales saludos y tal. Esto hasta que...

_Killua estaba cerrando la puerta de la casa en un día bastante nublado mientras salía; escuchó unos ruidos que le llamaron la atención y observó a la vecina caminando hacia su porche. Cuando dio media vuelta para poder marcharse, unos gritos le hicieron sobresaltarse en su lugar._

_−¡Oh, Dios mío! −observó como la tipa esta, la vecina -que no recordaba cómo se llamaba- corría en dirección a él como si es que fuera a lanzársele encima. −Oh Dios lo siento tanto, es que de verdad yo... este tema me afecta y actúo como una loca. Como lo siento._

_Killua parpadeaba con las cejas muy en alto. Repentinamente, la puerta de su propia casa se abrió, dejando ver a un Gon en semi-pánico. −¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Oí unos gritos! _

_−¡Lo siento! ¡Estás en cinta! −la tipa parecía como que se echaría a llorar. −Y vives justo en frente. Esto es tan cruel. _

_Ah, eso. Bueno, ¿eso? Killua y Gon se miraron sin entender absolutamente nada._

_ La vecina se llevó las manos a la cara, y comenzó pues, a llorar._

_−¡Soy tan patética! −dio media vuelta sobre su dirección y salió corriendo hacia su casa. _

_Eso había sido bastante intenso._

_−¿Pero es que de qué estaban hablando ustedes dos? −Gon preguntó consternadísimo, aún asomándose desde la puerta, mirando a la vecina correr por su casa en... ¿dirección al baño? Tenía las ventanas abiertas._

_−Yo no he podido participar de ninguna conversación, sólo ha chillado y ya ves, se fue. Le tienen que recetar armonil. −Killua comenzó a carcajear, y Gon frunció el cejo en su dirección. _

_−Pobrecilla. _

_Horas más tarde, la muchacha les llamó para suplicarles por teléfono disculpas por su terrible y ridículo comportamiento, y les obligó a ir hasta su casa para poder darles mejores explicaciones._

_−¡Pero si es que ni me interesa ir a su casa! −Killua gruñía quejándose, tenía las ganas de una roca de tener que ir a escuchar parlotear a la vecina que no sabía ni cómo se llamaba._

_−Sólo quiere ser escuchada, Killua._

_−¡Pues ve tú y pásalo de grande llorando con la vecina esa!_

_−Es Gina. No te obligaré a ir, pero creo que ella de verdad quiere que tú estés allí._

_Killua se la pasó el resto de esa tarde comiéndose toda, literalmente toda la tartaleta de manzana y mermelada -de pedazo en pedazo para ser cortés, claramente- que la vecina ahora llamada Gina les había preparado para recompensarles por todo. El asentía mientras escuchaba y comía, intentando hacer muecas de comprensión, mirando a Gon de vez en vez para que pues dijera... ¿palabras? suponía. _

_Resultaba que la vecina Gina llevaba un año y pico en terapia médica y psicológica, porque no podía quedarse embarazada. Gina decía que era un salto de fe, y ahí estaba ella, preparando panquecitos todos los días para llevarlos a la asociación de acogida de gente en situación de calle, y en las tardes miraba maratones de la serie Friends pensando en sus voluntariados del día de mañana en los que paseaba perros, y se gastaba llorando todas las cajas de pañuelos. Ella estaba un poco más alterada y sensible de lo normal porque sólo hace dos días no había recibido buenas noticias del médico, y pues bueno. Eso sucedía. _

_−Y es que ya sabes, le he visto y ni siquiera lo sabía ¡y como que yo pues... realmente me alegra! Hubiese sido adecuado que en vez de gritar yo les hubiera explicado que realmente me alegra, quiero decir, por ustedes. Se que suena raro pero, ¿es quizá una señal? No es que esté diciendo que realmente sea así, pero siento que de esta forma es más sencillo lidiar con, pues bueno, ya saben, con todo −Gina se quedó observando a Killua, que tenía la boca llena de migas. Él abrió sus ojos para aparentar comprensión y miró a Gon. _

_−Bueno, Killua está de quince semanas, Gina, quizá por eso no lo habías notado. −respondió Gon por él, intentando sonreír con amabilidad. −Es comprensible en tu situación que te sientas así, y además estando cerca de tu casa._

_−Si lo hubiese sabido antes..._

_La vecina Gina comenzó a llorar otra vez. _

_−¡Soy una basura! −lloriqueó tapándose la cara. Gon escudriñó a Killua para que le alcanzara una caja de pañuelos que había cerca de esa mesa. −Dios sé que no tengo que hablar así de mi y el terapeuta me lo ha dicho y todo. ¡Killua eres tan afortunado! _

_Después de esto, Gina la vecina dueña del llanto y los pañuelos se las arregló para ir una vez a la semana a tocarles la puerta, le llevaba pasteles a Killua para que la dejara entrar; no era tonta la idiota, sabía que Killua la odiaba, que era como la posta de vaca de las circunstancias indeseables caídas en su vida, pero la moral retorcida de Killua le permitía hacer un intercambio de bienes en los que él comía los pasteles y ella pasaba tiempo pues... ¿con su barriga? Anda a saber._

No se podía negar que la situación causaba gracia. Cuando él nació ella estaba en la sala de espera lloriqueando, y probablemente le había dado más obsequios que sus propios padres en sus cumpleaños.

Y pues ¡aleluya! Gina finalmente tenía cinco meses de embarazo, después de dieciséis años, aunque dudó y muchas veces dejó de intentarlo, no había perdido su fe.

Todo concluía en la resignación, ya que al fin y al cabo, Kyeru la quería bastante, era difícil no hacerlo. Era pegajosa, pero así mismo el cariño se pegaba.

Killua de igual modo la quería a su propia forma, se le resignó la vida misma cuando la vio parada con globos en la puerta fuera de la sala de partos; tan dudosa, tan molesta, tan consciente de lo odiosa que era pero siéndolo igual… no había mucho que hacer. Y todos sabían que nadie debía decir que no había nada que hacer, nunca nunca, ella sería la no tolerable por siempre, aunque trajera pasteles. Y es que los malditos y putos pasteles.

Y Gon pues, Gon la adoraba.

Kyeru observó la fotografía de Gina entonces, besándose con un tipo y rodeándole con los brazos.

−Wow. ¿No se había inseminado?

−¡Lo sé! Puede que le de un poco de vergüenza. −Gon miraba la pantalla, con cara de circunstancias. −No son cosas fáciles de decir.

−Quizá y así deje de tener una relación ficticia con ustedes dos. −Kyeru suspiró dando la vuelta sobre la cama, para volver a acomodarse.

−No digas eso. −Gon frunció el cejo. −Gina es parte de la familia, hay que cuidarla.

Cuando Gon se enteró del embarazo de Gina, quedó boquiabierto y pensó en que las casualidades eran extremas, porque Killua estaba otra vez de quince semanas. Desde entonces Gon se la ha pasado tomándole fotografías a escondidas desde el balcón, tocándose la barriga, mirando el horizonte, quien sabrá. Quería dárselo como obsequio para cuando naciera el bebé, y estaba seguro de que le iba a encantar. Kyeru y Killua por el contrario coincidían en que los dos eran tal para cual, putos psicópatas.

Kyeru resopló mirando el techo de su habitación, cuando Gon ya se había marchado para salir a regar y trabajar el huerto; porque en verdad, a él, personalmente, todo esto era algo que le dejaba sin muchas palabras. Decidió ponerse de pie para poder bajar y prepararse desayuno, se sirvió un café con leche y unas tostadas para preparar en la cocina.

Minutos después, Gon entraba a la cocina resplandeciente, con las botas tan embarradas como siempre y unas raíces en las manos.

−¡Hey! ¿quieres ayudarme con... −se interrumpió Gon al verle algo distraído. −¿Todo en orden?

Kyeru asintió con la cabeza bebiendo café.

−Absolutamente.

Gon le miró e hizo ademán de querer decir algo, pero el teléfono sonó y se movió para poder responderlo. Por un momento se quedó callado, y Kyeru le observó asentir y parlotear observaciones.

−Pues claro, se lo comentaré a Kye-chan y Killua. ¡Gracias! −Gon colgó y se dio la vuelta riéndose. −No te lo vas a creer, era Gina invitándonos a cenar para presentarnos a "alguien". Este tipo debe ser importante para ella, ¿querrá tal vez presentarle a Killua?

Kyeru hincó las cejas mirando hacia la pared de la cocina, y mientras bebía el café, en un tono bastante extraño soltó: −Como no querría ver a Killua y su pequeña barriguita.

Oh. En su cabeza eso sonaba menos extraño. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Finalmente, Gon se acercó a la mesa y agarró una silla para sentarse.

−¿Estás bien? −preguntó con tono preocupado.

−Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no estaría bien? −Kyeru arqueó una ceja.

−Sólo quiero que te asegures de saber que estoy aquí para escucharte. Tanto como Killua. −Gon remarcó demasiado el nombre de Killua, y con una mueca mientras lo decía.

−Está bien. −sonrió Kyeru. −Le diré a mi papá que tienes un nido de patos escondido en el garaje, que te lo has traído de un alcantarillado y que cada vez que intentas sacar el auto no se puede, por el hedor.

Gon se paralizó y parpadeó, perdiendo un poco su compostura. −¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Kye-chan!

Kyeru explotó en carcajadas mirándolo con su cara de circunstancias.

−Papá no tengo ni putísima idea en verdad si tienes allí escondido un nido de patos o de caballos, o lo que sea.

−Kye-chan los caballos no hacen nidos...

Kye-chan simplemente siguió riendo, en lo que Gon arqueaba las cejas.

−Espero que no me estés mintiendo −Gon lo escudriñó con la mirada, acercándose e invadiendo su espacio personal, provocando que Kyeru se encogiera y detuviera su risa.

−¡Que no! −Kyeru le empujó con la mano la cara, y huyó escaleras arriba al segundo piso de la casa.

Caminó por el pasillo con la idea de ducharse, pero en medio de este observó la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Gon y Killua.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo frunciendo los labios un segundo, y se detuvo; hizo ademán de seguir caminando al frente y se encontró dando la vuelta para asomarse a la habitación.

Killua dormía, como no. Killua siempre dormía. Tomaba siestas y a veces el trabajo era agotador, así que dormía más aún.

Kyeru entró a la habitación y se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama, cerca de donde Killua dormía con el brazo bajo la almohada, apoyando la mano bajo la cabeza. Observaba mientras Killua se removía un poco, gimoteaba y movía sus brazos. Se ponía allí y se quedaba sin hacer nada.

Sabía que cuando Killua lo tuvo a él la cosa era más o menos parecida, pero peor.

Killua en ese entonces dormía todo el día, literalmente, y Gon y Killua no podían verse nunca; Gon se iba temprano al trabajo, y Killua despertaba a eso de las una de la tarde. Estaba despierto hasta cerca de las cinco y se volvía a dormir, y Gon se dormía cuando llegaba, porque estaba exhausto. Killua despertaba por las 10 PM y se mantenía despierto unas tres o cuatro horas, para comer, ir al baño y quizá leer. Después se dormía otra vez, y así.

Killua llamó su atención cerca de la cama cuando volvió a gimotear y murmurar cosas inteligibles, girando su cabeza de posición, respirando y removiendo sus cabellos blancos sobre su frente; la camiseta arrugada sobre su vientre, que exponía su piel blanca, una mano sobre su barriga moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo.

Tenía la mirada fija en la mano de Killua, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. A un lado, al otro lado, a un lado, al otro lado.

Kyeru se sorprendía cuando se preguntaba sobre que se sentía quedar en cinta.

Él podía tener hijos, pero el tema no le llamó jamás, y nunca lo haría.

Aún así le había dedicado tiempo, quería investigar por su cuenta y resolver sus propias dudas. Leyendo un poco sobre cómo es que era la situación en sí, la gente lo describía como una experiencia irrefrenable, maravillosa, angustiante, agotadora e irrepetible, tan incomparable como lo era la misma subjetividad única de una persona. Los síntomas eran únicos de tal e igual manera. Recordó haber leído que el dormir en exceso era un síntoma de muchas cosas.

Para algunas personas era una manifestación de angustia durante el periodo, para otras un poco de efectos secundarios sobre la fisiología del proceso, y para otras como algo que podía presentarte previamente a la depresión post-parto.

Y es que eso había sido, entonces. El diagnóstico ponía: Depresión post-parto, sin remisión. Sin especificadores.

Kyeru pensaba que Killua nunca se habría dado cuenta. Y Kyeru tampoco llegaba a una gran conclusión al respecto.

Realmente a él no le molestaba admitir que odiaba al bebé que venía, tampoco le costaba. Podía ayudar a Gon y a Killua con las cosas que tenían que hacer, tenía sus emociones equilibradas, las subrayaba bajo la concentración a sus quehaceres; no era algo que ni Gon ni Killua debiesen saber, eran su propia responsabilidad.

Pero ahí y llegaba Gina con su cena de mierda, ¿no?

Porque a Gina todos la querían, aceptaban lo torpe que era y no buscaban cambiarla; pero resultó que de igual manera ella sólo asumía algo en las circunstancias equivocadas.

Kyeru sabía que Killua nunca quiso tener un bebé. Nadie diría eso jamás en la vida, pero Kyeru sí que lo sabía.

Sabía que habría sido como un tira y afloja entre Killua y Gon, y por eso, Gon siempre tuvo toda la disposición e intenciones de ceder para poder tratar el tema.

Gina simplemente se quedaba confundida, cuando Kyeru estaba recién nacido ya no era como antes. Killua no hablaba de nada que se relacionara con el bebé, y ella terminaba sintiéndose incómoda por querer preguntar por qué Killua lo cargaba sólo para alimentarlo. Gon fue y amablemente le explicó que para Killua esta era una situación... difícil, muy complicada, y que iba a necesitar espacio... mucho espacio. Ella se estremeció, y unas semanas después, muy preocupada llamó a Gon por teléfono explicándole que había investigado y había encontrado el nombre de lo que probablemente a Killua le pasaba.

Gon le agradeció y sintió ternura cuando le colgó por lo inocente que era Gina. Killua no tenía depresión post-parto, o bueno, quizá sí, en realidad probablemente sí, pero la cosa es que de igual manera era algo adverso a las circunstancias, esto hubiera pasado definitivamente así que la participación de un diagnóstico no afectaba los resultados.

Kyeru diría que un diagnóstico más realista es tener un bebé que no quieres y pues, ¿lidiar toda la vida con ello? No es como que lo cambiarías pero, ya sabes, eso siempre está allí. Kyeru se pensaba a sí mismo en esa situación, y era inevitable entender que no era muy normal estar bien con estas cosas.

Pero y bien como no había otra opción, con el pasó del tiempo Killua simplemente... fluyó, ¿que más haría en verdad? Sabía que recibió tratamiento y que tampoco fue algo tan largo, y el tiempo hacia lo suyo.

Las cosas fueron diferentes, Kyeru creció y toda la cosa.

Así que era algo que había quedado atrás, lo sabía, en verdad todo esto era algo que se había hablado, se había reflexionado en el momento indicado porque no había otra cosa que hacer; Gon y Killua en la mesa mirándose con cara de circunstancias y seguramente pensando "entrometida de mierda", y eran cosas que por lo mismo no necesitaban decirse otra vez en voz alta y tal, tal, sí, como sea, una mierda.

Porque, obviamente, era algo que no tendría que haber sabido nunca, ¿no? Se lo habría llevado el viento, sepultado para nunca ser recordado.

Kyeru siempre fue el niño de la casa, pero era pequeño en ese entonces, y a veces él terminó sintiendo extraña su relación con Killua. O sea, ¿quizá se entendían a veces, y otras no? O sea, ¿en verdad a veces realmente Killua le leía la mente, pero otras no? Pero eso era normal, ¿sabes? Lo decían en todos lados con mucho relajo, lo pensaba y pues, era mucho más común, ¿no? y entonces era bastante lidiable, ¿mucho más de lo que debiese?

_ A eso de los cinco años, Kyeru tenía una rabieta, y Killua estaba bromeando y decía con voz monótona "ya lo veo, ya lo veo, tu ira nos destruirá a todos nosotros y al universo"._

_ Gina coincidentemente estaba allí, y Kyeru, coincidentemente, terminó gritando "¡No te quiero! ¡Te odio! ¡es cierto lo que digo, nunca te tomas en serio lo que siento! ¡Me odias también!" Estaba explotando._

_Killua se restregó la mano por la cara con lentitud y frustración, y Gina, lamentable y coincidentemente, seguía estando allí. Ella lo único que quería era que la relación de Kyeru y Killua fuese perfecta y en verdad no solía estar cuando Kyeru se ponía así de pesado. Así que, era bastante obvio que preguntaría angustiada y repentinamente preocupada: "¿Como es eso? ¿Ha vuelto... la depresión?"_

_El silencio inundó el planeta. _

_Kyeru parpadeó. Killua miró la pared._

_−Vete, Gina. −Killua habló sin mirarla directamente._

_Kyeru se les quedó mirando con la boca abierta, con las lágrimas húmedas en las mejillas, sin entender por qué todo era tan repentinamente tenso._

_−Y-yo, lo siento... no era- _

_−Ahora. _

_Quizá Killua no le dirigió la palabra en unos dos años o más. _

_Después de eso Kyeru no paraba de preguntarle a todo el mundo qué era la depresión. Y es que tampoco se la podía culpar del todo, Gina siempre vivía a la defensiva respecto a los sentimientos de Killua por Kyeru, y maldita sea Gina, obviamente nadie quiere asumir en estas situaciones que no hay culpas. Pero a Killua eso le daba bastante igual y Gina, tienes toda la culpa de mierda del mundo._

_Gon simplemente tomó las riendas de esa situación, le ponía los pelos de puntas ver cómo es que cada vez Kyeru tenía conceptos más y más confusos sobre ese tipo de emociones. Así que prefirió ir y decirle las cosas con sus propias palabras y de una forma en la que pudiese entender. Le intentó explicar cómo es que para Killua el tema del querer y el amar fue tan retorcido y angustiante cuando era pequeño, las personas que llegaban a su vida eran todo un desafío. Que era tan diferente su realidad, Kyeru siempre fue amadísimo y querido por todos, nunca pasó nada ni de cerca parecido. Y es que las cosas aunque no querían ser dichas, se sabían. _

_Kyeru entonces odió a Killua por meses. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Su temperamento era inconcebible, y no le dirigía la palabra. Ni que le tocara, que le mencionara, ni que nada. _

_Lo dibujaba en la tierra y lo rayaba, porque lo odiaba, lo odiaba y lo odiaba. _

_Killua simplemente repetía que maldita sea el día cuando esa tipa se les coló en la casa. No sabía que más hacer, Kyeru no quería escucharlo y le gritaba bastante feo. Llegó al punto en el que Kyeru tiró al piso un plato de comida sólo porque Killua era quien lo había preparado._

_Gon sólo miraba el silencio de Killua y como este observaba la pared, hacia un par de muecas y daba la vuelta con algo como, "entonces, mejor limpio eso, ¿no?"_

_−Killua, es imposible que te diga que te odia por siempre, sólo tiene cinco años._

_−Está bien, entiendo. −Killua contestó sin mirarlo._

_Gon juntó las cejas con angustia. −Killua, es en serio, sólo… él no sabe cómo…_

_−Está bien, Gon. −Killua ahora sí lo miró, tajando toda posible respuesta. _

_Gon suspiraba buscando paciencia. Iba entonces, y prefería intentar hablar despacio con Kyeru cuestiones sobre como todo esto seguía siendo para él, para Killua, para todos. Kyeru fingía que no escuchaba nada. _

_Gon sentía y sabía que Killua estaba volviendo a llenarse de una ansiedad insufrible, que le recordó a la temporada en la que Killua se había acercado al bebé, primero de forma muy lenta y desconfiada y posterior e inevitablemente de golpe. _

_Tenía unas conductas extrañas y obsesivas. La distancia que se había prolongado durante tanto tiempo entre ellos acumuló la ansiedad que se hacía cargo de las cosas. _

_Gon notaba esta ansiedad en cosas tan simples como cuando Killua comentaba en voz alta: Leí que hay personas que no pueden ir al baño sin el niño, es raro, ¿no? ¿cómo se hace para sentir la necesidad de ir al baño con un niño? _

_Decía eso y se miraba sus dedos que jugaban entre sí. _

_Pero bueno. Esas cosas que Gon le tenía que explicar a Kyeru no las sabría Killua jamás jamás, nadie las podía decir, ni de chiste, explotaría el universo. _

_Pero Gon había confiado en Kyeru desde que había nacido._

_−Kye-chan yo entiendo perfectamente como te sientes pero te prometo que Killua te quiere como a nada en la vida. _

_−No es cierto. −se aguantaba las ganas de llorar el pobre, dibujando los kanjis de su nombre en la tierra._

_−¡Que sí! Esto no se trata sólo de palabras. Es mucho más, es como actuamos y las decisiones que tomamos._

_−¿Qué? −Kyeru lo miró enfadado. _

_Gon se rascó la cabeza. −Muchas veces, las personas son más buenas haciendo cosas que diciendo cosas. Quizá no lo entiendas del todo, pero hay muchas formas de querer. Y todas están bien. Bueno, mientras tengan cierto límite. _

_Kye-chan soltó lágrimas en vez de responder, sus mejillas rojas, su rostro enfurecido y rayando con ira los kanjis en la tierra, no entendía nada. _

_Pero fue inevitable. Kyeru terminó apretando sus pequeñas manitas un día, de pie en la mitad de la puerta de la cocina cuando Gon y Killua cocinaban, mientras ambos se le quedaron viendo. Entre la frustración y la molestia exageraba un puchero, y cuando Gon le invitó a sentarse a su lado en la mesa, el niño gruñendo y murmurando se acercó hasta la pierna de Killua para aferrarse a ella. Gon podía ver los asomos de un pequeño color en las mejillas de Killua, que sonrió y miró su pierna con palabras atascadas. Palabras y esta situación que nadie jamás diría en voz alta... _

_Killua le levantó en brazos buscando su rostro, que Kyeru evitaba, y le preguntó que a quién quería destruir con esa mirada tan furiosa. Kyeru escondió su rostro en el hombro de Killua, sollozó un poco, porque en verdad sólo quería apoyar las mejillas entre su cuello y su hombro, y no decir nada. Era un primer paso. _

Así que así eran las cosas. En verdad Kyeru no le daba mucha importancia a este tema; así que de repente Killua tenía otro embarazo, y Gina otro, y todos cenaban, ¿y pues eso?

Kyeru no se dio cuenta de la situación alrededor hasta que escuchó a Killua removerse demasiado en la cama, y se percató de que había despertado.

−¿Qué haces allí de mirón? −preguntó Killua somnoliento, restregándose un ojo con una sonrisa.

Kyeru lo miró y sonrió. −Vigilando que no te vayas a mear.

−Aggh, Kyeru, jódete. −Killua dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, sin ganas de bancarse sus comentarios.

Kyeru se puso de pie, se acercó a la cama y le restregó el hombro un poco. −Tienes que levantarte. Gina nos ha invitado a almorzar.

−¿Y a mi qué?

−Pues que resulta que ahora tiene novio, y te quiere conocer.

Killua volteó interesado. −¿Novio? Si hace cuatro meses nada más se inseminó.

−Pues quizá y se ha conseguido el número del donante. −Kyeru carcajeó un poco. −¿No te has hecho realmente pipí en la cama, no? hueles raro.

Killua gruño, y Kyeru prefirió huir.

Después de ducharse, Kyeru bajó hasta la cocina donde Gon cocinaba, canturreaba y usaba un delantal de cocina.

Killua bajaba unos minutos después la escalera hacia el lugar, estaba vestido y evidentemente se había duchado, pero aún parecía querer seguir durmiendo.

Gon se percató, y cuando le miró arqueó una ceja. −¿Por qué estás vestido? Es domingo.

−Kyeru me ha dicho lo de almorzar con Gina.

−A cenar, no almorzar. −Gon arqueó una ceja en dirección a Kyeru.

Killua miró a Kyeru con cara de muy, muy pocos amigos. Kyeru simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

−Vale, ¿así quieres hacer las cosas? está bien, está bien, veremos quien alimenta tus malditas ratas los martes y los jueves, cuando te vayas muy temprano a trabajar.

−...Son pájaros.

−Que morirán de hambre.

Killua se refería a los pájaros de Kyeru, que, dadas las circunstancias, sus horarios le impedían alimentar durante esos dos días a la semana.

Kyeru simplemente se quedó así, en verdad, no lo había hecho apropósito, se había confundido al escuchar a Gon, pero no había nada de culpa, Kyeru les recomendaría estar a la defensiva porque él era como una espinilla muy molesta.

Killua se restregaba la cara casi intentando quitársela, y arqueó una ceja en la dirección de Kyeru, porque hasta ahí había dejado el chiste y no había seguido jodiendo. Cuando Gon puso los platos frente a ambos, Killua ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

−Recuérdame por favor por qué sólo hay verduras en mi plato.

Gon levantó las cejas, e increíblemente indignado, apuntó con demasiada energía un papel en forma de horario colgado en el refri. Kyeru hizo una "o" con sus labios.

−¿Es en serio? ¿de verdad? −Gon preguntó consternado. −¡Es domingo! ¡Domingo! ¿¡por qué nadie recuerda que hoy es domingo!?

−¡Pues y yo que voy a saber! ¡Quieres que nos alimentemos con putas ensaladas todos los días!

−Son granos. −Gon posó con fuerza su propio plato frente a él. −No son sólo putas ensaladas, Killua, los malditos granos no son plantas.

−Pero brotan de una planta. −Kyeru participó, y Gon lo miró incrédulo.

−Maldita sea Gon odio tu puto domingo vegano. Voy a almorzar café.

−Killua ¡no puedes beber café!

Era bastante triste, en verdad, ya que Gon se súper esforzaba en estos platillos raros-veganos y así para que a ellos les gustaran, pero Killua era... Killua era Killua. Así que como Gon no podía ser cien por ciento vegano, Killua le molestaba llamándole el hippie cincuenta por ciento. Y cuando las cosas se ponían feas...

−Pues hoy siento menos embarazo que ayer, es como... un embarazo al cincuenta por ciento. Y dadas estas circunstancias, sí puedo tomar café −Killua reía y lo disfrutaba, y Gon realmente lo odiaba.

−Abusas sólo porque Kye-chan está muy quieto.

−Eso es cierto, ¿qué pasa contigo? −Killua se inclinó sobre Kyeru, comiéndose las planta-granos. −Algo planeas.

Kyeru levantó la mirada.

−Planeo realmente saber cómo se supone que actuemos muy para bien con el donante de esperma. Gina es tan explosiva y tan... bueno, ella. Sólo espero que no vayan a terminar por nuestra culpa o algo así.

−Con tal de que no llore me da igual. −Killua siguió comiendo con más ansias.

−¿Sus versiones tienen que ser así de fatalistas? ¿No puede sólo ser una comida agradable con el nuevo novio de Gina?

Kyeru y Killua lo miraron con los ojos abiertos. Gon suspiró.

−Está bien −Gon intentó hacerse el serio y no soltar una media sonrisa, así que se llevó el puño a la cara y rodó los ojos −Ustedes realmente arruinan el domingo vegano.

Killua y Kyeru se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

Kyeru se la pasó el resto de la tarde con Gon hurgando el huerto. Él realmente no le dedicaba tanto tiempo en la semana a hacer esto con Gon, y en verdad, tenía ganas de sólo estar con Gon en estos momentos. Gon hablaba tanto y de cualquier cosa, era tan relajante. Ahora no dejaba de hablar sobre notas musicales, ya que llevaba un buen tiempo dedicándose a aprender a tocar la guitarra. Volvía loco a las mujeres.

−¿Kye-chan de veras no quieres que te enseñe? Te encantaría.

−Eso es muy heterosexual para mi gusto. −Kyeru bromeó y se pasó la muñeca por la frente.

Gon arqueó la ceja en su dirección. −Ustedes dos son tan parecidos. −dijo Gon, refiriéndose a Killua y Kyeru.

Kyeru sonrió, pero sintió algo así como un retorcijón en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho.

* * *

Hola! si has llegado hasta aquí, realmente deseo que hayan podido disfrutar de la historia, o al menos la primera parte. Amo con locura el omegaverse tanto como amo el Kirugon, así que me permito fusionarlo y sacarme lo que se me ocurra de la cabeza.

Kyeru es un personaje creado con todos los resultados de lo que me parece sería algo así como el enfrentamiento de Killua para tener que obligarse a aceptar personas nuevas en su vida. Amo a Killua enfrentándose a sus problemas emocionales, y no puedo evitar shippear con él y un bebé ksfhjdf pero bueno, Kyeru ya no es un bebé, así que todo esto puede salirse de las manos. El personaje de Gina fue creado sólo como excusa para poder ambientarlos en este contexto.

Aún y queda la mitad de esta historia, así que... ¡nos vemos!


End file.
